The Cancer Prevention and Control Program (CPCP) is a multidisciplinary effort to reduce overall and specific cancer incidence, mortality and morbidity in men and women across the age spectrum by conducting community-based interventional research. The major research areas are; 1) primary prevention: identifying and implementing effective lifestyle (eg diet, exercise, weight control, smoking cessation), medical (eg chemoprevention, vaccines), and community interventions designed to prevent cancer development through dissemination and adoption of preventive strategies; 2) secondary prevention; improving use of early detection programs and identifying and implementing optimal early diagnostic techniques; 3) tertiary prevention: identifying and implementing effective lifestyle, medical and community interventions designed to improve the health and quality of life of persons living with or dying of cancer, and improving adherence to and effectiveness of treatments and quality of cancer care and management (eg emotional support, survivorship and quality of life of cancer patients, their families and caregivers). Cross-cutting these three areas is a focus on understanding and reducing the unequal burden of cancer in specific population groups. Plans for the next five years include: 1) tailoring current lifestyle interventions and assessment research to populations at greatest risk for specific types of cancer; 2) expanding community health and health disparity research; 3) enhancing intraprogrammatic collaborations among CPCP investigators to develop a cohesive research agenda; 4) identifying translational opportunities and building strong inter-programmatic collaborations, particularly with investigators in Cancer Epidemiology (Program 09) and Immunology (Program 07), the latter of which may affect or be affected by the psychophysiology of cancer-related stress, and with the Shared Resources; 5) strengthening the health policy research agenda for cancer prevention; and 6) enhancing and exploring current and new collaborations with cancer researchers at other institutions.